Until I Met You
by heytherehoyhoy
Summary: Gray smirked, already out the door - he had a plane to stop.
1. Chapter 1

Fried and Mirajane

****The Diary of Jane – by – Breaking Benjamin****

__When you think you've waited long enough and you're at your limit__

__All you can do is wait some more.__

**_**-X-**_**

"__Did you just use me for your own selfish gain? Was that all I was to you – a toy to be played with, a tool to be handled? Was that how you saw me, something to be passed around? Were your feelings even real?__

__Because __mine__were."__

He could still hear the angst in her voice, feel her breath - hot against his skin, and yet she was so far away. __Why__ was she so far away? Why couldn't he see her? Why couldn't he__touch__ her? Why couldn't he sense her presence anymore? Why? Because she was gone.

And it was all his fault. She died by his hand, she perished at his feet. Her soul wasted because of him, and it was all his fault.

__An eternity spent in the depths of hell__

__Forever, never my soul to tell__

__That you belong to me__

__The moment that you are gone__

A twinge of pain started at the rememberance of her and regret flooded his mentality. The feeling of playing the bad guy – yes. He, Fried Justine, knows the feeling. He knows it all too well.

__My soul burns and waits for you, but all I can do is wait.__

He hopes that she'll come waltzing through his door, nonchalantly asking him if he wants a cup of coffee, to which he would reply yes. He hopes that she will come back, and he waits – even though he knows it's useless.

__My soul yearns and cries for you, but all I can do is wait.__

He hopes that he can see her again, even though what he longs for is so far away, unreachable even.

__My mind's eye desires to see you, but all I can do is wait.__

Wait, yes – wait. Waiting was what he did for her and he never got anything in return. Waiting was what he did for her and yet, his efforts proved futile.

__My soul burns and waits for you, but all it can do is wait.__

****If – by – Bread****

__I was but a simple painter – looking for my muse__

**_**-X-**_**

__Colors – lively colors, drab colors, pastel colors, sad colors. To pick, to choose. It was all something I never payed attention to, I just painted whatever I damn well pleased. Because it was all pointless and unimportant to me.__

__That is – until I met her.__

He sighed softly. He was Fried Justine – he didn't stress over little things. He was the calm, collected, world-renowned artist who painted beautiful pieces and reeped what he sowed. So why did he find his resolve crumbling all because of this __one__ girl.

__Her laugh came like a sound from heaven, barely reaching his ears – sweet, innocent, as if God himself had bestowed to her eternal joy. And her eyes, like cerulean waters cascading, blessing him with their beauty.__

He was Fried Justine – as was previously stated – and he could do anything he set his mind to. So why did he waver in her presence? Why did he find himself wanting to break her, to make her his and no one else's – because he was Fried Justine.

__You ____were____ but a simple painter, searching for your muse.__

****Kiss It All Better – by – He is We****

__And just when I had found love__

__It vanished into thin air – leaving absolutely nothing but a memory__

**_**-X-**_**

__He jumped at the sound of a gunshot and turned to face the source. But what he saw was not what he was expecting – it was far worse.__

__Mira – love! Please, don't leave me.__

He remembered the pure agony he felt at the sight of her bleeding, slowly dying. He wasn't there to save her. The green-haired man clicked his tongue in annoyance, thouroughly irked as he recalled the man's face – the man who destroyed everything. The one who took away __everything__.

A sudden change in his expression caught the attention of the guard who was watching him, his lips tugging upwards in a smirk as he recalled the sight of that very same man's confident smirk twisting into an expression of horror, pain, and suffering. He had asked for it the moment he'd even __thought__ of pulling the trigger on his lovely betrothed.

He felt as if he was losing his mind, and truthfully, he probably was. She was his world, his reality – his __sanity.__ And he, indeed, __had __lost her.

"Justine! You gotta guest. And do somethin' about your face, you don't wanna scare her away." The tan-skinned man sent him a wink and he returned it with a weary smile.

Over the past weeks that he had been here, Fried had made an acquaintance out of the jailer. Benny felt for him as he poured out his reason for being in the cell, receiving a sympathetic face afterwards.

__I would've done the same thing if I was you, beeee-lieve me.__

Fried had appreciated the joking tone the taller man had put in, but no matter what happened, it wouldn't bring his beloved Mirajane back.

The ex-runes-mage sighed as he sat down unceremoniously in front of a girl in her late twenties – he presumed. Because hey, as powerful as he was, he didn't know __everything__.

He tried to smile, but it came out as more of a drunkened grin.

"May I help you?" He never forgot his manners – he was Fried Justine.

The girl looked at him with fear in her eyes – her vocalization soft, afraid.

"A-ano, are you Fried Justine-san?" He groaned as he answered, his voice rough against his throat.

"Woman believe me, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." He raised one delicate eyebrow when he heard her response.

"I apologize for taking up your time, sir." She shyly glanced up at him and he found himself sighing yet again as she continued.

"But I just wanted to know, um, why did you kill my brother? He was the only son and now," The young girl looked down and gave a bitter laugh. "You see, he was supposed to inherit our family business but now. Well, they just don't trust me and see me as a disappointment." She brought her head up to lock eyes with him, blinking back oncoming tears.

He smiled at her as he tiredly lifted a delicate hand to his forehead, his fatigue suddenly somewhat unbearable. Struggling to reply, he – instead – offered up a question of his own.

"__Why did your __brother__kill my __girlfriend? __She was my __everything.__"__

The girl stared at him, bewildered – as if this was the first she had heard of this.

"You mean you didn't know? He killed her, so I killed him." His impassive gaze followed her movement as she stood up fluidly and bowed to him.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I-I did not know. Gomen." She turned and left, so he did too, sluggishly retreating to his cell.

__He killed her so I killed him – it's only fair.__

__Since she was my everything.__

****All I Wanted – by - Paramore****

__When you journey out into the world__

__Don't expect me to be waiting for you when you come back__

****-X-****

He'd run away from his obligations and had expected her to be waiting there when he returned – a careless assumption. He had foolishly pushed her away, when she was all he ever wanted and more.

He had fought through many battles, defeated many monsters – only to find her missing when his mission was through.

__He looked down, saddened that Mirajane had broken their little vow.__

She had promised him that she would always wait for him, even if it meant she would wait forever. Even if it meant giving up her time, even if it meant giving up her loved ones. As long as she could be with him – __even if it meant her death.__

__He didn't think his nightmares would become his reality.__

She was dead and he was not.

__At least yet.__

****Brave Face – by – Melissa Polinar****

__True love – something that I would never know the taste of__

****-X-****

It was dark and gloomy the day I let happiness slip away. An event that I would never forget - a decision that I would always regret.

If I had __just__ told him how I felt. If I had __just__ let him know. I mean, sure – he had thousands of girls flocking around him like a – whatever girls tend to flock around. You can't blame me – I didn't get out much. But when I did, I went all out.

And somehow, __that__ was when I met __him.__

__Confession – something that was never in my vocabulary.__

I was Mirajane, I didn't __have__ to confess to guys – they always came up to me before I had the chance anyway.

__Confession – something that was unheard of to me.__

But not him, he was different. He was Fried Justine – skilled with the sword and very easy on the eyes as well.

__Confession – something that was never in my vocabulary – until it was too late.__


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: These two don't get a lot of love – even though they were a legit couple – maybe because Karen wasn't the most loveable person.

Hibiki and Karen

****I Want To Hold Your Hand – by – The Beatles****

__Why did you leave me? Why did you have to go?__

****-X-****

He sighed softly as he fingered through the photographs. Shortly before her death, Karen had – for the first time – told him that she loved him. As tears shone in her eyes, she had said to him that she wished she could live to see the day when she would finally become __Mrs. Hibiki Laytis.__ But he had just pulled her into a comforting hug, laughing off the tense air as he jokingly scolded her for being overly dramatic. He had just thought she was trying to tell him that he was being painfully slow in his asking her to marry him. Little did he know that the situation was a little more serious than he had initially thought.

Ever since that day, she had been acting strange and he had just passed it off as her being her usual odd self. But a few days later – he found himself staring down at her lifeless body. __That__ was when it all clicked together. Her kindness – which he noted was __very__ uncharacteristic, the way she would always look at her surroundings wistfully as though she would never see them again, her overall __un__-Karen-like behavior.

__She knew she was going to die.__

And she'd never even bothered to tell him. Why? If she had only told him that her days were few, then he would have told their loved ones so they could cherish the times together. But __that__ was the reason, he concluded, that she didn't want him to know. Although she was hard on the outside and harsh in her endearment, – if you could even call it that – she really, truly cared for others, thus not wanting to burden them with her __untimely__ passing.

When the day of the funeral arrived, Hibiki found that he couldn't get himself to cry. No matter how torn up and beaten he was inside, not even one drop fell. And it irritated him. Why did others have the liberty of sobbing and wailing when he – the man that knew her best – couldn't shed a single tear? It wasn't fair. __Life__ wasn't fair and he knew it. But that couldn't stop the resentment he now felt towards the world.

And with that thought, he took one last look before kissing a rose and throwing it on her corpse.

He was Hibiki Laytis and many women loved him. Many women fought over him, many women __lusted__ after him. He was desireable and an overall great catch. Yet when he met Karen, his past and reputation were forgotten. To her, he was just Hibiki – not __gorgeous____above all other men__ Hibiki, but just plain Hibiki. He found that he didn't have to do anything to impress her, but that he could just be himself around her – something that he could never do with other women. She made him feel special inside like no one else could, and that was when he decided that she was the one.

__But just like that, she was gone.__

With one final take at her now closed casket, he walked out.

****Ghosts – by – Ladytron****

__I'm sorry__

__That I can't judge you for your mistakes__

__Because when I look at you__

__All I see is perfection__

****-X-****

__Five years later –__

"Hello," Hibiki squatted down awkwardly as he offered a lopsided smile at his girlfriend's headstone, tracing the letters sadly. "I haven't talked to you in a while. Um." A small cough escaped his throat. "It's amazing how nervous you can make me – even though you're dead." He added with a shaky chuckle and sighed. "Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me? I'm never gonna find anyone like you and I – I just. I just miss you. A lot."

A loud car horn was heard.

"Laytis! I know you're having a moment but we have to go or else we'll be late. Then Ichiya-sama will really kill us!" He glared at his comrade momentarily before returning his loving gaze to the grave.

"Sorry Karen, I have to go. Ren and I have a mission to do. But I'll come back soon, I promise. I love you." He lowered his head to place a kiss on the cold surface.

"I love you and I always will." A smile graced his lips as he felt the wind pick up.

His eyebrows drew together as he got into the vehicle, his tanned friend in the passenger's seat. He looked behind him only to see nothing.

"Hey man, you okay?" He shook his head slightly.

"Nah, it's nothing."

He could've sworn he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Hibiki smiled at thought.

__Karen would always be with him.__

****Time After Time – by – Cyndi Lauper****

__Love was something I thought to be unreachable__

__An emotion that only the blessed would feel__

__But as I moved on through my life, I realized__

__And recognized__

__That love only came to those who opened their minds to the possibility__

****-X-****

A few women couldn't keep their stares to themselves as he made his way down the street and he rolled his eyes, some __people __these days. He stopped to face them, wearing his trademark grin. They blushed before turning to each other to make small talk about the _heavenly_ _figure_ that had just graced them with his presence. Continuing his walk to the guild, Hibiki instantly scoffed at their petty adoration for him. They hadn't even known him for five minutes and he had already captured their hearts. Then again, he __did ____t__end to have that effect on people. But when he meets his dream girl, he doesn't want her to swoon at the sight of him. Hibiki wants her to get to know him first.

His head snapped to his right at the sound of a scream – a _femal__e's_.

Running through the small crowd, he hurried to get to the source of distress. But when he got there, he had to try hard to supress his reaction at the hilarity of the situation. There stood a woman in all her beautiful glory – she really __was ___a sight for sore eyes_ – towering over two huge men, a dagger at one's throat and a menacing look in her hazel eyes.

Her head whipped around at the sound of laughter to glare at him and the chuckles were reduced to silence. She suddenly started to charge at the intellectual mage with her knife and he side-stepped to his left, easily avoiding her attack.

"Wait," He held his hand up calmly and she cocked her head to the side, befuddled as to whether he was one of them or not. "Just to clear your confusion, I'm not here to fight you. I just ran over here because I heard someone scream." She bobbed her head up and down slightly.

"That was you?" He raised a brow and she nodded again.

"Bastard tried to touch me," She looked down at the mess she had made. "I guess I lost control, but they were asking for it."

"So, out of curiosity, what guild are you from?" Hibiki questioned, motioning for her to walk with him – she hesitantly followed.

"Actually, I'm looking for a guild right now. I heard that that __Blue Pegasus__ place was nearby so I decided to check it out. Those idiots pissed me off, and that's where you came in." He allowed a mischievous grin to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, __Blue Pegasus,__ huh?"

"Yeah you heard of it?" His shoulders relaxed at the sound of her voice.

"Uh yeah," Hw scratched the back of his neck in chagrin. "Actually, I um, I'm one of the members." And offering his hand in an effort of greeting, he smiled.

"Hibiki Laytis."

"Ah, so __you're__ one of those idiotic host guys." She put her hands up in defense. "You better not __try__ anything with me, or I'll kick your ass." She was really growing on him.

"I promise," The handsome host made a crossing motion over his heart. "Besides, I already saw what you did to __those __guys." He cocked his head to the right slightly, pointing to the men still laying on the floor, unconcious.

"So, I told you __my __name. Yours?" Speaking in a casual tone as they continued their walk, he sent her his signature heart-fluttering grin, to which she merely rolled her eyes. He decided that he liked her. She wasn't fake.

__She was ____his____ dream girl.__

"Karen Lilica."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I ship LisBix – kill me.

Lisanna and Bixlow

****Bad Reputation – by – Joan Jett and the Blackhearts****

__She didn't expect her knight in shining armor to have such a bad reputation__

****-X-****

"I have come to save you, my princess!" Lisanna blinked at him curiously and then looked to the abused door, barely attached to its hinges.

"Y-you're here for __me__ and not for someone __else__?" He grunted out an agreement. "Are you for __sure?"__ She eyed his __costume__ up and down with distaste.

"You __are__," He raised his green – a very __ugly__ shade of it – sleeve to reveal a muscular arm with black ink scrawled all over.

"__Hmm, poor penmanship." __She noted mentally before he continued. "__Princess Lisanna__ __of Fiore,__ right?" She nodded, hesitant upon seeing the man's shoulders slump over.

"Phew," A tanned hand flew over to his forehead as he sighed in relief. "Okay, good. Cuz Laxus would'a killed me if I had gotten the wrong girl." She looked down, deep in thought. __"His speech patterns are quite odd and informal."__

Lisanna brought her head up to face the – still – masked man, a feat she found very peculiar.

"Well, you aren't __exactly__ what I was expecting," She paused to grimace slightly at the mystery man's strange apparel. "But nonetheless, I offer my gratitude for rescuing me from this infernal prison." She sent him a genuine smile.

"Now if you don't mind my asking, I would like to know what my prince is calle –" He cut her off, grabbing her arm harshly as he wasted no time heading towards the exit.

"No, you may __not__ know my name and no, you may __not__ see my face." She raised a brow at his rushed tone when a loud rumbling was heard.

"What was that?" She questioned cautiously as he started sprinting, her in tow.

"Ah crap! I __really __don't need this right now."

"Um sir, if you don't mind me asking –" Her prince cut her off again.

"Actually, I mind __a lot__ of the things that you do. So, if __you__ don't mind, can you just –" This time, it was __she__ that interrupted __him__ as she stopped abruptly, causing him to let go her hand, a slight sting from his harsh grip.

"Now wait just a minute, there. You come in here, you save me – perform a failed attempt at __wooing__ me –"

"__I wasn't trying to __woo__you, I just wanted to get the hell outta there."__ He rolled his eyes as he thought. "But then, now all of a sudden, we're running? " She sighed before speaking once more. "Please, tell me what's happening. I want to know." She stared at him with pleading eyes and he facepalmed, completely appalled at his easily wavered determination.

"We have to go," He took hold of her hand again. "There isn't much time before the –" The ground shook before he could finish and the couple turned to their right to see the scaly source of disturbance, breathing fire up to the heavens. Lisanna turned to her prince, incredulous.

"You mean you haven't slayed the dragon?"

"Oops," He grinned at her sheepishly. "I guess I forgot?" His chagrin disappeared when, again, the young girl yanked her arm out of his grasp and started to return to her room.

"Hey!" He called after her. "Hey, where the hell do you think __you're__ goin'?" She turned around and the look of pure fury in her eyes stopped him from chasing any further.

"I __think__ I'm going back to safety of my sleeping quarters. I'd like to live today, sorry. But thank you for your visit, though I'm sure if the present world is filled with people like you, I'd much rather stay here." She stomped her foot as she sat in her bed to emphasize her point and he snapped out of his stupor, sneering.

"Gee, that hurt," Placing a hand over his heart dramtically, her rude savior – who she felt, acted more like a toad than a prince – glared at her, his eyes glazed over. "Right here. And I'd simply __love__ to keep __chatting__ with you but I'm sorry to say that if you stay in these – so-called – __safe __sleeping quarters of yours, then you're actually not very safe at all." She chuckled bitterly.

"So what, you care now?" The man gave a laugh at the bipolar princess in front of him.

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself. All I know is that I have to get you back or I die." The white-haired girl gasped and he flinched at the sharp noise.

"What kind of monster would __do __that?" The man gave a short scoff, his tongue languidly hanging out of his open mouth..

"If only you knew. Now let's go." All she did was pout, a slight rosy tint staining her cheeks as he interlaced their fingers together.

"You'd like to live today, yes?" Her prince turned to her, giving a small smirk as he began nearly __dragging__ her throughout the dark, narrow corridor.

****-X-****

By the time they got outside, both were panting heavily.

"You okay, Princess?" The masked man turned to the heaving girl beside him, taking in a few deep breaths of his own. He jumped when she turned ever so slightly, peering at him through her peripheral, gritting her teeth.

"You are the worst prince – __ever.__" She sighed when he only posed and smirked at her.

"So I've been told." She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought.

"Can I know your name __now?__ You are aware of __mine__." This time, it was __his__ mouth that fell down into a frown.

"__Everyone __is __aware__ of your name, and it doesn't even matter –" She stopped him with her own words.

"But it does! A princess always __dreams__ of being swept off her feet by her __prince!__ And you're not even the good kind." She grimaced at his appearance once more. "Don't I at least have the right to know what to call you?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes at the pale blonde.

"The name's Bixlow." She staggered back, greatly surprised, the moment words left his lips. He raised a brow and cautiously put a hand out to help.

"You alright, Princess?"

"__You're __Bixlow?" He gave a curt nod.

"But you! You can't save me. I've heard of you – you're a __horrendous __person, known for his foolish antics and impulsive behavior!" The masked man smirked. "You know, you don't have to use big words to sound more knowledgeable than me. I can __still __understand you. And do I __look__ like I give a damn about what people think of me and my, so – called, __bad__ reputation?" He used air-quotes and waved his arms around as the white-haired beauty sent him a snide look, putting a pale hand on her hip.

"Well, you're not exactly a freaking saint either." He eyed her mockingly, an ever-so-slight smile tugging at his lips.

"I offer you my sincerest thanks, your majesty." She thumped him on the forehead and 'hmph'ed when he looked up.

"I guess I don't have to act all proper around __you__." Bixlow raised a brow and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you'd be someone important,"

"Gee, thanks."

"But since you're __the__ Bixlow, I guess you don't care?" He sent Lisanna a sickeningly sweet grin as his tongue flailed about.

"Why, I'm flattered your highness. I'm easy to talk to?"

"Yeah." She looked down, embarassed. But not before he caught the fire spreading throughout her features.

"I love you __too__, sweet cheeks."


	4. Chapter 4

Lisanna and Bixlow II

****Us – by – Regina Spektor****

__When I think of you__

__I think of beauty__

__I think of innocence__

__Because you are who you are__

****-X-****

"You – your hair is __blue__?" He snorted as he crossed his arms, a smug expression on his slightly dirtied face.

"So? Your hair's __white.__ Care to retort, Granny?" At this, she merely pouted, copying the position of his arms as she turned around, her dress circling at her feet.

"I see your point."

"Besides, it's your fault for __ambushing__ me." She turned back around to stared him down.

"Well, it's __your__ fault for not letting me see."

"You were asking for it the moment you snatched off my mask and –" She held up a delicate, pale hand in protest.

"I did __not__ snatch it off."

"Denial. You know, Lisanna – can I call you Lisanna?"

"No."

"So anyway, __Lisanna__. You know – liars go to Hell." She rolled her eyes.

"And perverts never find love."

"From what __proverb__ is __that?"__ She 'hmph'ed in defiance.

"It doesn't have to be from a proverb to be __true__."

"It's your fault." The white-haired princess threw her hands up in exasperation.

"What does that have to do with __anything?"__

He crossed his arms, "It just does."

To this, she merely shook her head. "You know what? This is childish – __you're__ childish."

"Ouch."

Silence filled the air until Bixlow spoke again.

"It's still your fault."

"For __what?"__ This was getting ridiculous.

"For existing."

"Well, it's your fault for having blue hair."

"Your fault for having __old man__ hair."

"Or old __lady!" __She stomped her foot on the grass they were currently sojourning over, stubbornly glaring as he laughed at her.

"Your hair is __white.__"

"Well, it's __your __fault –" She stopped abruptly, trying to think of something witty to say, giving up after a good five minutes. "Yeah." The princess trailed off.

"What do ya mean __yeah?__"

"I just –" The white-haired beauty found herself at a loss of words once again. "Yeah," She repeated.

He sighed as he started to trudge on, Lisanna following behind.

****-X-****

"Hey, so Bixlow – where should we go now?" He looked at her incredulously.

"With all due respect, Princess – I'm takin' you back to the castle." She tugged on his arm playfully and began to drag him towards the town, his unwillingness to follow drawing stares from a few passers-by.

"Aw, come on! We're near town, there's a fair. It's the perfect opportunity. Have __fun__!" At this, Bixlow raised a brow and Lisanna realized the pure irony of her comment.

"Okay – I get it, you're fun. But that doesn't mean __I __am. I haven't been to a festival like this since I was but a child! __Please.__" She gave him an imploring look that made him simply have to give her what she wanted. His shoulders sagged a little as he sighed, finally agreeing.

"Fine. But are you sure this is a good idea?" The queen-to-be rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes - whenever the villiage idiot says it's __not__ a good idea, you know it's a must on your to-do list." She cocked her head to the side as she said this, looking at him. "Now, __come on!__" She stressed her words, pulling the knight harshly as they both continued on and Bixlow sighed.

__The things I do for my princess.__

__Five hours later__

"Yay! I had fun, didn't you?" He stared at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Sure. Can I take you home now?"

"Okay!"

****-X-****

The pair walked slowly, the quiet making the air even more awkward. Neither one of them had anything to say, and that fact made Lisanna self-concious. She absentmindedly rubbed the back of her neck trying to conjure up a conversation-starter.

"So –" She stopped herself when she realized the man next her had been trying to say something as well. She bowed her head, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"Uh, sorry. Go ahead." He shook his slightly and sent a smirk in her direction, something that he did often – she noted.

"Ladies first." She laughed nervously – uncertain of why – but nonetheless, embarrassed that a person like him had actually remembered that __Ladies First__ rule.

"Heh, um it wasn't really anything important. I just wanted to say that um – I just wanted to – um." She stumbled clumsily over her words – something that she, as a proper princess, was not used to. Lisanna tried hard, but she found that the intensity of Bixlow's stare prevented her from saying anything more. He gave a chuckle.

"What's the matter, Princess – tongue-tied? I wouldn't blame ya though, this face can be a bit distracting." He wagged his tongue and she sighed – mainly for two reasons. One; because she wasn't as disgusted at his tongue-wagging fettish as she should have been – as a princess, of course. And two; he had, yet again, succeeded in ruining a perfectly good, heart-felt moment.

"__One of his many talents." __She thought with a scoff. What was she to do though? He was her knight in shining armor.

"Well, now I can't tell you what I was going to say because your __heavenly beauty__," She could've sworn she'd heard him mumble under his breath – __you know it. __"Made me forget. So anyway, what were __you__ going to tell me?"

"Ah, that. Um – we're almost there – to the castle, I mean."

"That's __it?"__ He put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Oh, and your sister says __hi.__"

"You know Mirajane?" He gave a lazy nod as they continued their walk.

"Yeah, she and Fried have this," Bixlow paused in his hand-motions as he took in her confused expression. "__Thing__ goin' on."

"Ah, so __that's__ why she ran away. For Fried, hmmm." The queen-to-be put a hand to her chin in thought. "Tell me, who is this man courting my sister?" He cocked his head towards her, sighingly quite audibly.

"It's called __dating__, Princess." Her eyes grew wide, shock flooding her entire appearance.

"Holy__hell!__ He's __sleeping__ with her?"

"No, no no no no – no." The failed knight-in-shining-armor held his hands up, trying to calm the easily distressed girl.

"He's __courting__ her." He sighed in defeat as she blinked up at him with cerulean orbs, befuddled at his stammering.

"But I thought you said that they were – __dating.__" She stressed her pronounciation with every syllable and Bixlow offered a lop-sided grin, amused at her behavior.

"They __are __dating. It's just that – well, dating is another word for courting. Time passes, Princess. The world isn't what it used to be."

"Well, excuse me! I've been trapped in a tower for the past fifteen years! The last time I even __laid eyes__ on the outside world was when I was four, so pardon me for my lack of__knowledge."__ He chuckled at her outgoing attitude and slung an arm around her shoulder, to which she awkwardly ducked out of.

"You're a funny one, you know that?" She merely looked at him, horrified that he would even __suggest__ that her __genuine personality__ was entertaining! Lisanna stomped away, internally laughing at the way he called at her.

"O-oi! Come back!" Yet irritated at the fact that he talked to her so casually. Annoyed with the fact that she had let him in – angered at the thought that she actually, maybe, sort of __liked__ his company – though she would never admit it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I decided to move on and leave the LisBix fic where it is – I'm actually pretty satisfied at where it ended. Maybe later, I'll continue on with a short, little omake chapter for them – but right now, this is where I am.

Gray and Erza

****Won't Even Start – by – David Choi****

__Goodbyes are never seen as a fun thing__

__But who says we have to see it the way others do?__

__Besides – change is fun.__

****-X-****

This was her favorite cafe – __their__ favorite. It was a special place for the both of them. The shirtless man snickered to himself as he remembered.

__A seven-year-old Gray Fullbuster walked slowly so as to not disturb the crying Erza Scarlet. He muttered a curse word under his breath as he saw the girl look up, teary eyes honing in on him. He needed to work more on his ninja skills.__

"__O-oi! Why are you here all by yourself?" He watched as she merely placed her head in her arms once again, curling herself in slightly.__

"__Just leave me alone." He crouched down beside her. And Erza, feeling someone's stare, turned to the side only to see Gray looking at her incredulously.__

"__Now, what kinda nakama would I be if I did __that?__" His moment of courage brought a smile to her face, his bliss contagious. Her gaze merely followed his hand curiously as he held it out to her. He shook it a bit as to give emphasis.__

"__Come on, I'll take you to this great place I know."__

Gray felt his lips twitch as the memory faded away and drummed his fingers against table patiently, waiting for a certain red-head.

Today, they were supposed to meet and have lunch – he secretly considered it a date – then he would walk her to the airport where they would have their final goodbyes and he would be manly enough to __not__ cry until he got home.

The dark-haired man, hearing light footfalls, looked up expectantly only to have his happiness falter at the sight of the __rain woman –__a nickname she had received from her comrades for her love of gloomy weather.

"Juvia?" The blue-haired beauty grinned at him sheepishly, cheeks aflame.

"What are you doing here? Did Erza come with you?" He craned his neck a bit to see around her, frowning slightly when she blocked his view.

Blinking innocently, she sat in the chair facing Gray and watched as he turned to looked at her.

"Ano, Erza-san sent Juvia to inform Gray-sama that she will not be joining you."

"Wai – what do you mean __she won't be joining me?__ She left without a goodbye?" He heard her sigh softly.

"Although it pains her, Juvia thinks that Gray-sama should go after Erza-san. She also mentioned that she left a message on your cellular phone." Juvia bowed her head, a bittersweet smile playing at her lips as she continued. "Her flight to America leaves in half an hour." She cleared her throat, her voice cracking.

"Best not be late, Gray-sama. Juvia presumes she may even be waiting for you. Also, Juvia can only hope that she will find a love as great as the love you hold for Erza-san." He nodded as he looked down to his phone –__one new voicemail.__

Ignoring the missed call, he tapped the tiny button and held the device to his ear.

__Hi Gray. I hope you're not mad at me for blowing you off. I'm sorry, but I had to do it. Goodbyes were never my forte – you know that, and I highly doubt anything has changed. I know that it was wrong of me, but I just don't think that I could have done it – saying goodbye would've made it harder to leave. I did us both a favor.__

There was a short pause as a colorful voice was heard in the background.

__Oh – that's me. Well goodbye Gray. I lo – I'll – uh, I'll miss you.__

He wore an almost blank stare as he looked up.

"Godspeed Gray-sama. Juvia wishes you the best of luck – and happiness." She cocked her head to the side, hearing the screech of a chair and chuckled quietly as she spotted his retreating form. __"For Erza-san as well."__

__To you also. Arigatou – gozaimasu, Juvia.__

Gray smirked, already out the door.

He had a plane to stop.

****Cannibal Queen – by – Miniature Tigers****

__A life without her is no life at all__

****-X-****

At the Airport

__Last call for flight A92 – A92. Last call for boarding – A92.__

Erza blinked, looking around and craning her neck to see. But alas, the person she sought for was nowhere in sight – she sighed.

"Erza! Oi, Erza!" She snapped her head to the side only to see a very tired, panting Gray. Sneering, she placed a manicured hand on her hip and put up her witty, tough-girl façade****.****

"You missed me already." He snorted, clearing his throat soon after.

"Please, __you're__ the one who was __looking__ for me." He wore a smug expression as he eyed her.

"You look good." A faint blush coated her pale cheeks and she smiled uncomfortably.

"You do too." Gray looked up at her, a goofy smile playing on his face.

"What are you doing?" She felt her eyebrows knit together.

"What do you mean?" He sighed as he shot her an unbelieving expression.

"You don't really want to go." The stubborn redhead eyed the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting. She knew it was the truth, but after Jellal – she didn't know what was__right__ anymore. Gray was there – and he could fix her, so why did she try to run away? Gray could mend her broken heart, maybe even take Jellal's place. But she knew he didn't want to take his place, she knew that he wanted to find a place of his __own__ in her heart.

Erza looked up when she saw him hold out his hand and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You don't really want to go," He repeated, grinning. "I wasn't gonna let you anyway." She put her hand in his, looking back as a flight attendant walked up to the microphone.

"Erza Scarlet, Erza Scarlet – flight A92. Please report to Gate 16. Erza Scarlet – flight A92, please report to Gate 16 – thank you." The blonde woman walked away from the device to discuss the missing passenger with her other flight attendant friends, and Erza looked at the dark-haired man beside her as he spoke, a playful hint in his tone.

"You got a clue who the chick is?" Erza laughed as he slung an arm over her shoulder, turning to smirk at her future.

"Erza Scarlet? Don't know her. But whatever's holding her up, she better hurry or she'll miss her flight." She leaned her head against his ice-cold shoulder as they continued to walk away from Gate 16.

"Whatever's stopping her must be pretty important." She scoffed.

"Psh, you're not __that__ important." He gave her an incredulous look and she held her hands up in defense.

"Okay fine, you're __kind of__ important."

"__That's__ more like it."


End file.
